In recent years, attempts have been made to use a solid state drive with the use of a flash memory in notebook personal computers, tablet personal computers (tablet PC), etc.
The use of an electrolytic capacitor as a power supply for a flash memory is conceivable, for example, as described in JP 9-308136 A. However, in recent years, flash memories have been increasing in capacity, and the solid state drive with the use of an electrolytic capacitor as a power supply has the problem of being unable to supply sufficient power for the storage of a large quantity of data.